


Noob from Japan

by MTex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTex/pseuds/MTex





	

Hana set down her controller, shutting off the game she’d been playing. She just wasn’t in the mood to play today. She didn’t feel like doing anything at all. Something was on her mind, and it had been eating at her for days. Every time she logged on, he wasn’t there. 

_Genji…_

_She’d met him online a few months ago. He was a noob from Japan. She loved to tease him about how bad he was, but he accepted the teasing and was eager to learn from her. She tried to push him away at first but he was very insistent on having her attention. She thought it was cute._

_Then, their first webcam call. After many talks inside their group chat in game, they’d grown to like one another and were anxious to see what the other looked like. She was so nervous, her cheeks blushing. She didn’t pick up his call right away. Her heart was pounding as she let the call ring several times. Finally, after taking a deep breath, she clicked on the green button, answering the call._

_She smiled like a dork, giving him a peace sign with her fingers._

_“Hiya.” She spoke first._

_“Yo.” He replied. His Japanese accent melting her to pieces._

_His smile was so handsome. He also had green hair, which she thought was really cute, considering his age. He was much older than her by sixteen years. At first she was nervous, feeling as though she had no business getting involved with an older man but after she’d seen war and fought in it at such a young age, she felt like she was grown enough to make such choices._

_“You are so beautiful, Hana.” He spoke again, making her blush even more._

_She quickly hung the call, embarrassed. She lifted her knees to her chest and buried her head in them._

_“What am I doing?” She questioned herself aloud._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_He was calling again. She looked up at the screen, unsure of what to do._

_A message popped up in the chat._

_“I ᴀᴍ sᴏʀʀʏ, Hᴀɴᴀ. I_ _ꜰ_ _I_ _ᴍᴀᴅᴇ_ _ʏᴏᴜ_ _ꜰ_ _ᴇᴇʟ_ _ᴜɴᴄᴏᴍ_ _ꜰ_ _ᴏʀᴛᴀʙʟᴇ_ _._ _”_ _He wrote._

_She bit her lip and began to type back a reply._

_“Yᴏᴜ’ʀᴇ sᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ɴᴏᴏʙ.” She teased him, masking her nervousness with a joke._

_“Pᴇʀʜᴀᴘs :P” He replied with a tongue-out emoticon._

_She smiled and hit the call button. He picked up on the first ring._

_“I’m sorry, Hana.” He frowned._

_“It’s okay, I still love you.” She said without thinking her words through. She gasped, covering her mouth._

_She couldn’t believe she said it aloud. She could feel her face blushing crimson._

_He smiled a big grin and scratched his head, also blushing slightly himself._

_“And I love you, Hana.” He confessed._

_His reply threw her off. She felt numb, like she couldn’t move or speak._

_Though in two different countries and never seeing each other in person, they’d both grown to love each other’s personalities. It wasn’t hard to do. He was always so sweet to her, even when she was mean to him._

But that call was the last time she saw him….

Hana popped a piece of bubblegum in her mouth, and began to chew it furiously, attempting to settle her nerves. She needed something to distract her. Leaving her dorm room of the Overwatch facility, her hands shoved in the pockets of her sweatshirt, she took the stairs down to the ground floor where she kept her Mech. 

Walking to her Mech she stood there for a minute, staring at it. Her intention was to make a few repairs but as she stood there, she became more angry. She picked up a wrench from the toolbox and chucked it as hard as she could at the mech. Tears swelled up in her eyes. 

“Was that necessary?” Soldier 76 said from across the room.

She hadn’t realized anyone was there. She looked over to him, her emotions overtaking her, she began to break down. Her tears spilling over her cheeks, she sobbed, letting out all her frustration she had been holding in for days. She watched with teary, blurred vision as Jack began to approach her. Without any hesitation, she threw herself against him, hugging him tight, burying her her face in his chest. She felt him tense for a moment, but then his arms were around her.

“What’s wrong, Hana?” He asks her, his voice quiet. 

She didn’t want to talk about it. She just wanted to be held. She let out a few more sobs before stepping back and wiping her nose with the sleeve of her sweatshirt. 

An alarm sounded over the intercom, just then. 

“Emergency. Help needed in the med bay.” Athena’s voice spoke. 

Jack immediately began to run in the direction of the med bay, Hana followed close behind. It was unusual for the med bay to need help. She wondered who had gotten badly injured. As they entered the med bay, Angela’s arms and hands were covered in blood, as well as the entire front of her clothes. She was leaned over a man, unrecognizable. Hana tried to get a closer look, wondering who it was. The man’s face was badly deformed and the rest of his body was practically ripped to shreds. Hana gasped, losing all the breath that she had in her lungs. 

_Green hair…_

“Genji!” She screamed, and began to run towards the man but Soldier 76 grabbed her, holding her back. 

Everyone was trying to help Angela get Genji stabilized. The heart monitor kept flat lining every few seconds. 

“Stay with us.” Angela kept repeating to Genji as she tried to stop him from bleeding out further. 

Hana stared at Genji’s hand, dangling over the table as blood dripped onto the floor. She felt so numb, she’d lost all reason to cry. 

Angela managed to get a tube down his throat and connected him to a life support unit. His heart rate began to stabilize as the machine breathed for him. Everyone in the med bay managed to help stop the bleeding. Angela patched up what she could. Using her staff, she began to heal him, though with his condition it wouldn’t do much but heal his wounds. 

“It’s going to take a lot more to save this man.” She looked to Jack with worry in her eyes. 

Jack looked to Hana, and placed his hands on her shoulders. 

“I think it’s best if you go get some rest. We’ll do our best to save him.” He assured her. 

Though Jack and everyone else were unsure of how Hana knew the man who laid practically lifeless on the table, they all seemed to sense her pain. 

Hana nodded, still feeling numb. She slowly left the med bay. 

Days went by, and Hana was restless. She would spend hours at Genji’s side, holding his hand while Dr. Ziegler came up with a plan to help him. She would hear whispers in the hall. She kept hearing the word “Cyborg.” Were they to turn him into a Cyborg in order to save his life? Hana didn’t care as long as she had him back. 

Hana still hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask Angela what had happened and how they found him. She wasn’t sure if she even wanted to know. As she was lost in thought, she felt Genji’s hand move. 

“Genji?” She stood up, still holding his hand.

He peaked open his eyes a little. He was unable to speak, with the tube in his throat, but his facial expression told her that he recognized her. 

“Genji…” Tears swelled in her eyes. 

She felt his hand squeeze hers, but then he drifted off again. She allowed her tears to spill over her cheeks. She ran into the hallway where Angela was speaking with Soldier 76.

“He opened his eyes! Please, you have to do something!” She begged Angela.

“We’re doing everything we can, Hana.” Angela assured her. 

Jack pulled Hana aside.

“Angela is working on a suit that will help stabilize him. He’ll be able to operate better than before.” He explained.

“What do you mean?”

“The suit will improve his abilities. He’ll be able to function better.”

Hana looked back to the med bay, unsure if she liked the idea. But since it would save his life, she accepted it. 

After a couple weeks, Angela was able to remove Genji’s life support unit. He had healed enough to be able to breath on his own. As he woke up, Hana was by his side, holding his hand like she had been every day since he arrived. 

“Hana…” He spoke with a raspy voice. Most likely due to the tube being in his throat for so long. 

She sat on the edge of his bed, and ran her fingers through his hair gently. He closed his eyes, enjoying her touch. 

“Dr. Ziegler has made a suit for you to wear.” Hana explained, looking down with a frown on her face. “She said it will help you function better…”

Genji reached up with a weak hand and touched her cheek softly. Hana reached up to touch his hand, holding it to her face. 

“What happened to you?” She asks, trying not to let herself cry.

Genji took a deep breath and shook his head. He didn’t want to tell her. 

“Who did this to you?” She yelled. 

“My…brother…” He managed to speak out.

Hana’s heart felt like it broke in two and fell into the pit of her stomach. How could his brother do such a thing?

Angela entered the room with pieces of his suit in her arms. She laid them down on a table with a huff. 

“I’ve built you a suit Genji. It will allow you to function all your limbs properly and also improve your mobility.”

Angela spent a couple hours piecing the parts over his body, and making sure they worked well. She’d ask him to move his arms, legs, fingers, ankles, knees, and elbows. Once she was sure it was good to go, she smiled to him warmly. 

“You’re good to go, Genji.” 

“Thank you, Doctor. Ziegler.” He bowed to her, placing his hands together. “I will not waste this opportunity.” He paused. “I will be forever grateful.”

“You’re very welcome, Genji. We are happy to have you with us.”

Hana didn’t realize until that point that Genji would be working with them now that Overwatch and Angela worked to save his life. 

Genji walked over to Hana, his Cyborg suit completely pieced together, he lifted up his face shield, revealing his scarred face, and warm brown eyes. 

“So it looks like we’ll be working together, Hana” He said raising his hand to make a peace sign. His eyes squinting, as he smiled beneath his mask. 

Hana didn’t say anything. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his cold, metal armor. He accepted her hug and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. 

Whether he was a noob from Japan, or looked like an xbox, she didn’t care, as long as he was at her side. 


End file.
